Dazzled
by MoonFairyDoll
Summary: Kurt keeps getting distracted by his ring. (5X01 Reaction Fic)


**Summary:** Kurt keeps getting distracted by his ring. (5X01 Reaction Fic)  
**A/N:** Yes, I know. This will just be white noise amongst all the amazing reaction fics out there, but I couldn't help myself. And can you blame me, really? Plus, this is the first Klaine fic I'm able to finish in almost a year, so yay me!  
(Unbeta'ed, so please excuse any errors.)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the crazy thoughts in my head.

* * *

Kurt rests his weight softly against the counter of his kitchen in the loft he shares with Santana and Rachel; a steamy cup of coffee in his right hand - while his left hand is extended slightly in front of him. His eyes are glued to the silver band on his ring finger and he smiles wide and bright.

He's engaged. He's engaged to Blaine. He shakes his head in disbelief as he continues to stare at his hand. To be honest; he was secretly scared that once he got back to New York the realization of being engaged so young would hit him hard; that reality would set in and make the novelty and excitement wear off. That was not the case, though. Not in the least.

It had been three whole weeks since Blaine proposed and he still caught himself staring at his ring and smiling like a fool. He loved the look of it, the weight of it, but mostly he loved the fact that every time he looked down at his hand and saw the ring all the feelings and memories and promises for what's yet to come would come rushing back. And he would become overwhelmed with all the love he felt for Blaine.

This was starting to become somewhat problematic, though.

For example there was that time he was in the middle of one of his classes and the bright light from the classroom had caught on the band on his finger. He had been completely mesmerized. So much so, that his professor had been calling out his name; to let him know that the class was over and he hadn't even noticed. Once he came out of his daze he mumbled an apology and made his way towards his next class.

Then there was that time he had been taking notes for Isabelle. It was something about calling the assistant of the assistant of one of the major names in New York fashion and inviting them to a meeting to discuss next season's trends. They were interrupted by an important phone call that Isabelle just _had_ to take and Kurt found himself once more lost in the beauty of his engagement ring and the strong feelings that such a simple piece of jewelry ignited within him. Once Isabelle had finished with her phone call she smiled warmly at Kurt and commented on how the ring suited him quite well, but that love suited him the most. He blushed and offered his thanks as she congratulated him for what seemed like the millionth time.

Now back at the loft he was once again so lost in his feelings for Blaine and thoughts of their future that he didn't even notice that his phone was ringing in the other room.

Rachel makes her way to the kitchen - Kurt's phone in hand - and stops in her tracks as she once more finds Kurt staring lovingly at his ring.

She calls out to Santana who's a few feet behind her. "He's staring at the ring again!"

This makes Kurt come out from his dreamland with a frown on his face and an indignant tone in his voice. "_I am not!_"

Kurt's phone stops ringing as Santana joins them. She makes a disgusted noise and comments: "Ugh! Again, Porcelain? If you don't stop that, you're gonna wear it out before the hobbit of your fiancé finally graduates."

"I was not staring at it!" He insists, but the blush that is starting to form on his cheeks gives him away.

His phone starts ringing again. He puts down his cup of coffee and moves to snatch the phone from Rachel's grip, but she manages to escape just in time. She answers for him when she sees who's calling. "Hey, Blaine! He's staring at the ring again. It's becoming a problem."

"Rachel!"

Rachel simply laughs at the mortified expression in Kurt's face as she gives him his phone.

Kurt takes it gratefully and starts to walk towards his side of the loft; not before Santana yells loud enough for Blaine to hear: "Hurry up and marry him tiny lawn gnome before I go all Lima Heights on you both!"

Kurt sits down on his bed as he puts the phone to his ear. He hears Blaine's melodious laugh and can't help but smile. "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay."

They're silent for a moment as both of them try to get their bearings.

Blaine is the first to speak; "I miss you so much!"

Kurt exhales before replying. "I know… I miss you too."

"Just a few more weeks till graduation!" Blaine says; his words laced with hope.

"Yeah, and then you'll be all mine."

"I'm already yours. Now and forever."

"I know."

Silence befalls between them before Blaine speaks up again.

"Were you really staring at the ring again?"

Kurt laughs softly and jokes. "Yeah, it really_ is_ becoming a problem. So if I fail my classes or get fired; just know that it's all your fault."

Blaine laughs along with him.

"I'm getting you a ring." Kurt exclaims suddenly.

"Wait, what? Kurt, there's no need for that."

"Oh, yes there is. I'm not the only one who's going to have his daily routine interrupted by thoughts of our future together." Kurt says jokingly and Blaine laughs once more.

"I don't need a ring for that. It already happens to me every single day. All I need to do is think of you and I'm gone."

Kurt can't help but smile. Blaine sure knew exactly what to say. "Hmm..." He hums softly into the speaker.

"What?" Blaine asks.

"How did you get so good at romance, Mr. Anderson? I mean, do I need to remind you of a little thing called "The Gap Attack?"

Blaine laughs at Kurt's teasing. "It's not that I got good at romance, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt smiles. "No? What is it then?"

"It's that I got good at loving you."

Kurt takes a deep breath before he asks; "How do you still do that?"

"What?"

"Take my breath away just like that?"

"I'd say the feeling is pretty mutual." Blaine answers and Kurt can imagine his beautiful bright smile as he does.

"I'm still getting you a ring, though… and no arguing with me about it."

Blaine sighs resignedly. "Fine. Whatever you want, future husband."

Kurt actually giggles at this. "Oh my God, Blaine! We're getting married!" He feels giddy and can barely contain his excitement. He's not sure he even wants to.

Blaine's tone of voice tells Kurt he feels the same way. "I know!"

"I love you." Three seemingly simple words that make his heart flutter every single time; whether it's him saying them to Blaine or vice versa.

"I love you so much, Kurt." A short pause and then Blaine continues as he lets out a shaky breath. "Just a few more weeks, right?"

Kurt nods even though Blaine can't see him and he wipes the few tears that have gathered in the corner of his eyes. "Yeah, yeah... just a few more weeks and we can start our brand-new life together."

"Fearlessly and forever?" Blaine echoes the words from his proposal speech.

Kurt smiles softly and whispers; "Fearlessly and forever."


End file.
